MTPC01
is the 1st episode of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and is the 586th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Asahina Mirai sees a small object zigzagging in the sky and deicdes to investigate it the next day. There, she meets Riko who turns out to be a magic user! Major Events *This episode marks the debut of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *Asahina Mirai and Izayoi Riko make their first appearances and transform into Cure Miracle and Cure Magical for the first time. *Mofurun appears for the first time and gains the ability to speak. *Batty and the Yokubaru make their debuts. *Mirai's mother, Kyoko and her grandmother, Kanoko, also make their first appearances. *The Linkle Stones are mentioned for the first time. Summary The series starts with Mirai going to close the curtain when she notices how big the moon is that night. She then sees a small object zig zagging around in front of the moon, in which it eventually falls into the distant trees. Thinking it's a shooting star, Mirai quickly goes to get changed to investigate but her mother, Kyoko stops her in which Mirai tries to convince her mother to let her go have a look. Kyoko jokingly says she'll go but she must get ready first but then says Mirai can't just go because it's her spring break. Meanwhile, the shooting star turns out to be Riko, who is losing control of her Magic Broom. After bouncing on several tree tops, Riko falls and catches a tree branch where a cat is laying close by. Riko compliments herself on her landing when she hears the cat purr, in which she coughs and says the fall was meant to happen until the tree branch breaks due to her weight. The next day, Mirai is talking to her mother about the "shooting star" when Kanoko, Mirai's grandmother walks in from sweeping the front yard to say that the "shooting star" could have been a witch riding a broom. Excited about hearing this, Mirai goes to find the witch with her mother's permission, but not without picking a pink pendant as a reward and taking Mofurun with her. Mirai goes to find the witch and as she leaves, Kyoko wonders when her shop had that pink pendant. Mirai goes to the place she is certain where she saw the witch fall. Riko, who is flying on her broom above the trees, notices Mofurun fall out of Mirai's basket. She quickly tells Mirai from above who is very thankful. Mirai looks around for the voice until she looks up to see Riko on her broom. As Riko flies away, Mirai shouts loud and clear that Riko was the witch she saw the night before, causing Riko to lose her balance on her broom. As Riko clings to her broom, Mirai catches up to her and questions her about her broom and how she saw her fall the night before. Riko stops flying and says she didn't fall but Mirai interrupts her to introduce herself. Not really caring about Mirai's introduction, Riko shouts the words "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" to make her broom fly but as she begins to fly away, Mirai grabs the broom's husks as she doesn't want to Riko to go. Having no choice, Riko flies up into the sky with Mirai still hanging on when her stomach growls, meaning that Riko has lost her energy, causing herself and Mirai to fall back to the ground. Their pendants though, shine to give them a softer landing. Meanwhile, Batty, who is walking through town, senses a strong power. Riko takes a bite of her strawberry melon bread and talks to Mirai about how she has something that she is looking for. Mirai wants Riko to show her magic, so Riko decides to make a cat talk as Mirai bought her food to eat. However, using her Magic Wand, her attempts backfire as she makes the cat talk like a dog and a bird instead. Forgetting about the failed attempts, Mirai asks Riko to make Mofurun speak but Riko can't as toys don't have the ability to speak. As they walk, Mirai explains to Riko how her grandmother gave Mofurun to her when she was born and she would love to hear him talk if it was possible. As Mirai thanks Riko for telling her that she dropped Mofurun earlier that day, Riko finally tells Mirai her name, in which Mirai introduces herself again. As Riko goes to look for the thing she is looking for, Mirai decides to join her as it's better with two people than one when Batty suddenly appears before them asking for the Linkle Stone Emerald. Sensing something off with Batty, Mirai grabs Riko, who was approaching him, and runs away. However, Batty appears before them again by hanging upside down from a tree and explains his purpose for finding the Linkle Stone Emerald. Riko performs magic to make her broom fly and she flies off with Mirai. Mirai is confused as to why she is able to fly on the broom as Riko said earlier that the broom could only hold one person. Batty, then fuses a crow's feather and a nearby truck to make a Yokubaru chase after the girls. As the girls fly, Batty questions Riko as to where the Linkle Stone Emerald is but she doesn't know the answer as she's looking for it as well. Surprisingly, Riko is able to control her broom in this situation which makes her wonder why she is able to. As the Yokubaru flies past the girls, it makes Mofurun fly out of Mirai's bag. Riko notices and grabs it successfully but loses balance due to the Yokubaru flying past again and falls but Mirai catches her, as she holds onto the broom with her other hand. Batty appears before them again and Riko tells him to leave Mirai alone but he says it's up to him if he'll leave her alone or not. He then begins to taunt Riko of her powers in which Riko begins chanting a spell under her breath to tell the Yokubaru to go away. After several times, Mirai joins in, in which they take turns saying the spell, until finally, their voices yell the spell in unison and a light surrounds them, turning their pendants into two Linkle Stone Dia's, taking them down to the roof of a building. Holding onto each other's hands and also Mofurun's paws, they transform into the legendary witches, Pretty Cure! This doesn't only surprise the two girls but also Batty. With their new found powers, the two girls work together to punch the Yokubaru, making Batty retreat with the Yokubaru. The two girls detransform and Mirai realizes Mofurun is missing. Mirai finds her behind Riko's hat and hugs her tightly but Mofurun struggles due to how tight she is holding her, which Riko points out. As Mirai apologizes, the two girls realized that Mofurun spoke, causing Mirai to be happy and Riko to be very surprised. As the two girls run to the train station, Mirai thanks Riko for making Mofurun talk but Riko insists that she never did. Riko tells Mirai that she has to go back to school to explain what is going on and takes out her Magic School pass to let herself and Mirai through the gates to board the last train. Happy about hearing that she's going to a magic school, Mirai runs after Riko. Characters Pretty Cures *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Riko / Cure Magical Mascots *Mofurun Villains *Batty *Yokubaru Secondary Characters *Asahina Kyoko *Yuki Kanoko Trivia *The Cures use their Dia Style form in this episode. *A free DVD with background info, toy advertisements and a dance lesson was again given away at toystores. To receive it, customers had to say the codeword shown at the end of the first episode. Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes